Countdown to New Year one shot
by afriendinlondon
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Sian's in London working. Sophie's left to celebrate alone, but a pleasant surprise awaits her at home. Pure fluff


I leaned against a bar with a vodka and coke in front of me and scanned around the loud club a group of my friends had dragged me to, telling me that I "shouldn't spend the New Year moping in the flat alone". Which, I guess, would be kinda sad. Not that sitting at the bar alone wasn't pathetic, especially when all the happy couples surrounded me on the dance floor and booths.

I took a sip of my drink and enjoyed the rest I allowed to my feet. I'd danced with Tina for ages until Graeme was finally drunk enough to join her and give me the perfect opportunity to leg it before my poor feet would need an amputation. Not exaggerating.

"Sophieee!" someone shouted from behind me and I turned around to see who it was. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the very hammered Katy who stumbled next to me at the bar. "Wondered where you'd gone."

I laughed heartily. "As if you even noticed I was gone, you were pressed up against Ches for the majority of the time anyway. Speaking of which" I said and glanced around, "Where did you leave Mr. Perfect Boyfriend?"

"He needed a bathroom break" Katy explained and gave her order to a barmaid who'd spotted her a second earlier. "Unlike Miss Perfect Girlfriend who, I assume, is earning money to buy you presents and take you to places" She sighed and gave a dreamy smile.

"She's not doing it for money you know. She's acting because she loves it" I told her matter of factly and downed the rest of my drink. Ever since we were teenagers Sian had always wanted to be an actress. She'd joined a drama group and spent a remarkable amount of her spare time getting ready and practising. As the time went on she started to get more and more important roles and when it was time for us to start applying for colleges, she'd applied for several different drama schools. She got accepted eventually, and to my relief it was the drama school in Manchester that accepted her in. She did mostly theatre and she'd had to go down to London with the rest of the cast two days before Christmas and she wouldn't be back until a couple of days.

To be honest it bothered me a little that she had to be away longer periods, just like now. No, bother's not the right word. It's just that I miss her so much. Call me a clingy girlfriend, but I want to be with her all the time. Every second of the day and every day of the year. Two days away from her is hard; a week and a half is pure agony. I have a feeling she feels the same, judging by the amount of texts and phone calls she makes during her journeys. And they never fail to make me smile.

"Yeah and money doesn't motivate her at all" She smirked and handed the money to the barmaid. She kept smiling at me like a lunatic and when I narrowed my eyes suspiciously she cracked up laughing. "Do you know something I don't?" I asked her skeptically and raised my eyebrows to emphasize my question.

She shook her head no and took a large gulp of her drink. "Why are you moping here alone though? You're supposed to have fun" She grinned and spilled some of her drink on her top.

"What, like you?" I laughed and reached out to grab a few napkins and handed them to her. "Besides, I am having fun."

"Sophie Webster you can't lie to me. You're sulking because Sian's not here, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes this time while she tried to dry her top. In vain apparently, as the stain on her top started to get see through.

She was right; I'd found it hard to have fun without my girlfriend ever since I met her and we were jut friends. Not that I'd ever admit it to Katy. "No, I'm recovering from the thirty minute dancing session with Tina actually" I replied and wiggled my still sore feet. That girl sure knew how to party.

She scanned my face carefully as if to search for a sign of lie. I was a horrible liar and thanks to her being more wasted than I'd ever seen her she seemed to believe me and my half-truth and nodded approvingly.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Chesney joined us and wrapped his arm around Katy, pulling her closer to him. I smiled at the sight – they were a really cute couple that had been through a lot. Having a baby in their teens must not have been easy, but they'd made it through. Joseph was one of the sweetest kids I'd ever seen, and despite his young age he was incredibly polite and smart. Seeing his parents snuggling right next to me, though, made me miss Sian terribly.

Yep, definitely sulking.

I remember how one time she'd totally surprised me on New Year's Eve. We had planned to go to a club along with everyone else like we did every year. When I'd been getting myself ready Sian had come home with a few bottles of cheap fizz and a sweet little picnic basket.

"_Soph? Are you home?" She'd called as she'd closed the door behind her. _

"_Uhhuh, just finishing my make-up. I'll be there in a min-" I'd cut off in mid-sentence when she'd emerged in the doorway of our bedroom with the basket full of delicacies. She'd looked amazing. She'd been wearing a baggy, grey shirt with skinny jeans and her blonde hair had been curled beautifully. Perfection. _

"_You look gorgeous" I'd finally managed to utter in my flustered state. She'd giggled sweetly and put the basket down before walking towards me and looping her arms on my waist. "So do you" She'd smiled and given me the sweetest of kisses as I'd raised my hands on her neck. We'd lost ourselves in the kiss and she'd had to practically push me off her to stop each other from ripping each other's clothes off right there and then. _

So instead of going out with everyone else we'd stayed in our small yet nice flat, spread a blanket on the living room floor and enjoyed the food and cheap fizz Sian had conjured up before having hot and frantic sex until the sunrise. Hands down, one of my best New Years. Cheesy as fuck but I loved it.

"Sophie?" Chesney's voice snapped me back to reality. "Huh?" I muttered confused, I hadn't even heard him address me before.

He chuckled softly and pointed toward the bartender with his head. "What are taking?"

Oh. "Um, vodka and a coke please" I smiled at the man behind the bar who nodded and started to pour our drinks.

"Do you think he's fine?" Katy asked him, slurring a little. "Katy, Fiz has looked after him before you know" He reassured his girlfriend with a wave of his free hand. "I feel like the shittiest mum in the world" She groaned and put her hands into her head.

"Spending New Year without him once hardly makes you a shitty mum Katy" I reminded her as Chesney slid me my drink. I took a sip and grimaced; this was strong stuff. "What are these mood swings anyway? You could fool me and be pregnant again" I joked lightly and earned a slap on my arm. She was so easy to wind up sometimes. Sian was, too. I wished she was here with me.

It wasn't like we never fought or anything. We did. Over stupid and insignificant things like whose turn is it to dish the plates or who forgot the lunch date. I'd even spent one night at my Mum's after an unusually big row. Most of the time we were happy, though. Happily living our life in our small apartment not too far away from Coronation Street but far enough to have some privacy and our own life.

I'd graduated a teacher two years ago and I'd worked for my current employer for a year now. We were never really tight on money; I didn't have anything to complain about a teacher's pay and Sian's short acting jobs paid her well too. I could afford to whisk her away for a romantic weekend every now and then and still be able to pay the bills.

After a few moments of chatting in the booth we'd gone to sit at, Katy and Chesney disappeared to the dance floor after making me swear I'd have a good time and join them on the floor once I'd finished my drink. I didn't have any intention to do that though; I'd decided to go home after this one long before I made that promise. There's no way I was going to stay until midnight, and it was getting frighteningly close now.

Just as I was about to get up I heard someone slip next to me in the booth. I sighed inwardly; now I was obliged to talk to this stranger first. Wasn't this just my luck?

I turned to look at the stranger who occupied the seat next me.

"Hey" He greeted smiling, his white teeth almost shining in the dark. Creepy. He had short brown hair and grey eyes, looking almost like a Disney prince. I wonder if it was unintentional and if so, would he do something about it if he knew.

"Hi" I said somewhat less enthusiastically. He had a strange aura. A strange aura? Right, that's it. I've had way too much.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex" The bloke introduced himself and made a weird wave with his free hand, his other one holding a bottle of beer. I smiled reluctantly, wanting to get home. "Sophie."

"What a lovely name, Sophie" Alex said and smiled a boyish grin that would probably charm any other lass in the bar. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. His eyes lowered onto my chest and then, quickly back to my eyes again. "May I ask where your boyfriend is? If I was him I wouldn't leave a girl with your looks alone in the booth."

And there it was. "I ain't got one" I told him and gave him a trade mark Sophie Webster grin. His face lit up considerably and before his hopes got too high up, I continued, "However I'm not sure my girlfriend would appreciate the way you're perving on me right now."

His face fell and I could swear he was blushing a little. "Oh" He mumbled embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"It's alright, it happens" I shrugged. He seemed genuinely apologetic though.

"I'm still sorry. God, this is embarrassing" He gasped and leaned his head into his hand, smiling defeated. I let out a small laugh despite myself.

"To shamelessly flirt with a taken girl or to find out she's a lesbian?"

"Both really" He admitted. "So, where's your girlfriend then?" He inquired sitting up straight and swilled the contents of his bottle around while settling down to face me properly.

"She's working" I answered, not wanting to elaborate and turned to face him too. Might as well try and have a conversation. I'd still have time to escape before the clock beat midnight.

"Shit luck" He grimaced. I nodded. "My ex could've killed me when I had to work on Valentine's Day. Knowing her temper I'm surprised she didn't."

I cracked up. "Well Sian doesn't have to worry about her life" I gasped with amuse. I was starting to like this guy.

"Are you here alone then?"

"No, I came with friends. What about you?"

"Me too. We said we'd pull before midnight, but so far I'm not doing too well" He laughed and drank the last of his drink.

"Well in that case I'm the last person you should be hanging with. For more reasons than one" I chuckled.

"I suppose I could do worse" Alex smiled and the tiniest dimples appeared in his cheeks. "I mean, you're a pretty girl and even if my friends are looking at us right now I can always tell them you're taken and leave the lesbian bit out" He said cheekily.

"I cannot believe you" I breathed a laugh.

"Can I get you a drink? Consider it an apology for earlier" He suddenly said and pointed his head towards the bar.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I think I'm getting home anyway."

"But it's ten to midnight! You can't leave before the year changes" He looked genuinely shocked.

"Yes I can and yes I will" I told him determinedly and gestured for him to let me past him. He reluctantly got up and before I turned to leave I said, "Hurry up, ten minutes time to pull" and with a kind smile headed for the exit.

I took a cab and was stood in front of our front door 30 minutes later. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had decided to leave the club just before the count down. Glancing down the road everything looked just as it had before I'd left. Not one thing had changed except the year. Then again, why would anything change on a perfectly normal street in a matter of hours?

I fumbled about my bag in search of my keys and once I found them, placed the right one into the key hole. I was amazed at how easily I managed to open the door; sure enough I hadn't had that much that I'd fear for a banging hangover, but enough to be clumsy. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me before realising something was wrong.

No, not wrong. Different.

The lights were on.

And as I scanned the room more closely I saw a small brown and blue suitcase resting against the wall. Sian's suitcase.

"Damn it!" I heard a faint yet familiar voice from across the apartment. I felt a huge smile plaster itself on my face at the sound of it. I quickly strode across the living room, tossing my bag on the sofa as I did so and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen still smiling broadly.

Sian was standing in front of the sink her back towards me. She mustn't have heard me come then. The tap was running and she stayed glued on the spot.

I stayed quiet for a while, contentedly admiring her from afar. "Happy New Year gorgeous" I finally said after what felt like ages, and caused her to turn around abruptly. A broad smile spread slowly across her confused face as she gazed at me from the sink, revealing her perfect teeth. I couldn't wait any longer; I took two big steps and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back just as tightly as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Happy New Year" She whispered into my ear and placed a soft kiss on the lobe. Her arms around my shoulders tightened, and she lowered her lips to place another kiss on my neck before pulling back slightly and looking me straight into eye. I loved her eyes. I loved everything about her. I loved her.

"I thought you weren't supposed be back until next week?" I asked softly, caressing her lower back. "Not that I'm complaining" I quickly added with a smirk.

She kept smiling that bright smile and sank her teeth into her lower lip. "I wasn't" She said deliberately, "But half of the cast got this bug and were forced to stay in bed. They had to cancel the rest of the performances so I got back here as quickly as I could" She told me in a low voice as she played with the short hair on the back of my neck. "I didn't want to say anything on the phone earlier just in case they'd feel good enough to perform. Does it make me unprofessional if I'm glad they didn't?" She finished with a cheeky grin.

I shook my head and slipped my hands underneath her top and both her hands came to cup my face. "None at all" I replied and she giggled softly at my blatant delight of having her here. I took her right hand to press a kiss on it the way they do in soppy romantic films when something caught my eye. I gently drew her hand closer and studied it carefully.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked confused, looking up at her again. She looked as if she'd just remembered something and took her hand from mine, looking at it.

"Yeah, I cut my finger when I was waiting for you" She said absentmindedly. "I was trying to make the bleeding stop when you came."

I disentangled myself from our embrace and walked into the bathroom to get some bandage and plasters. Sian had stayed in the same spot when I returned to the kitchen, showing her the items I'd gone to get. She got the idea and gave her hand to me, letting me bandage it for her.

"Did your mum not tell you to be careful with sharp objects?" I teased her as I tenderly nursed her hand.

"No, she actually told me what a multipurpose object a knife can be" She countered. I could feel her eyes on me.

"There" I said and raised her hand to my lips, pressing my lips to where she'd hurt. "All good now." She smiled and shook her head. "What would I do without you?" I grinned from ear to ear before whispering, "Nothing" causing her to laugh out loud.

Sian tore her eyes away from me and glanced at the clock on the wall. I followed her gaze. 12.37am.

"I wanted to kiss you happy New Year" She said quietly before looking back at me. "I took the quickest train but by the time I got here, you'd already left. I tried looking for you in the Rovers and then call you, but you wouldn't answer your phone."

A picture of her suitcase against the wall came to mind at that; Sian hated unpacking and during the time she'd spent here, she hadn't bothered to kill the time by unpacking her clothes.

"Yeah sorry about that. It was a last minute change of plan and it was dead loud there" I told her apologetically. A sudden thought popped in my head and my face muscles started to hurt from all the smiling. "You still can you know."

"Huh?" She frowned and crunched her nose confused. How adorable can one person be?

"You can still kiss me happy New Year" I repeated quietly, taking a step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, locking eyes with her. She stayed silent but raised her brows questioningly.

"Three" I started counting, and a slow smile spread across her face as it dawned on her what I was doing. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me even closer. Her eyes never left mine as she started to count with me. "Two."

If possible, my grin broadened still. I dropped my gaze to her lips before looking up into her eyes again, slowly leaning in and brushing my nose against hers. When our lips were millimetres apart from each other I finally whispered, "One" and captured her lips in a longing kiss.

I felt her hands move on to my neck and deepened the kiss, brushing my tongue against her lower lip for entrance. She granted it immediately and our tongues started to slowly battle for dominance.

The kiss was slow and lazy, like neither of us wanted to hurry. I'd missed her lips. I'd missed her.

When she finally pulled away once the need of air became an issue, she kept her head close and pecked me one final time on my lips. I smirked at her as a thought from earlier popped in my mind and teasingly whispered, "All this time and it never occurred to you to unpack your stuff?"

**I never intended to publish this, so I can only apologise in case there are some weird grammar mistakes I didn't mean to make :D I watched Friends the other day and strangely got inspired.. **


End file.
